if things turned out differenty
by superultimategohan
Summary: The events that would occur after the cell games if goku ended the cell games and gohan died
1. prologue

Chapter 1

Trunks: Goku in three years from now two androids will be created by and they will destroy everything.

Goku: So in the future you come from i've died from a heart disease and not able to stop them.

Trunks: Yes, but Goku i have a cure for the disease with me here so you can live and kill the androids.

Goku: Good so in three years time i will try my best to train and beat those androids.

Trunks: Ok i'll be back in three years time to help defeat the androids.

Goku: Ok trunks i'll see you in three years and if these androids are anything that you make them out to be we'll have a big problem on our hands.

Trunks: Ok see you later.

Goku: Ok see ya.

Tien: So Goku what'd he say.

Krillin: Yeh Goku tell us.

Goku: We have to train as hard as we can for the next three years to get ready for a fight with deadly androids.

Krillin: Wait did you just say androids.

Goku: Yes Krillin androids.

Gohan: Dad if we couldnt beat the androids in the future then why would we be able to beat them now.

Goku: The difference Gohan is i'm here now when i wasn't there in the fututre.

Gohan: So you mean you die in the future.

Goku: Yes Gohan but not because of the androids it's because of a heart disease that i get.

Vegeta: Well it's a good thing you don't die because it's my destiny to defeat you.

Bulma: Hey why don't we get the dragonballs and wish that this doesn't ever make the androids.

Vegeta: If you even think of doing that you'll pay dearly.

Bulma: This isn't some game you idiot it's our lives at steak because i for one dont want to die by these freaks.

Piccolo: I accually think this is a good way to test all of our skills and limits.

Bulma: You have got to be fucking kidding me i cant believe you all think we should go through with it, but ok.

Power Levels:

Goku-50,000

Goku (Super Saiyan)-100,000

Gohan-30,000

Piccolo-40,000

Vegeta-45,000

Tien-25,000

Yamcha-20,000

Trunks-48,000

Trunks (Super Saiyan)-96,000

Krillin-25,000

This is only the first chapter there are many more to come.

Please comment good and tell me if i did anything wrong.


	2. goku ends cell for good

**Chapter 2**

**Cell**: So Goku's going to fight first how disappointing i wanted to save the best for last.

**Goku**: Ok Cell i'm ready.

**Cell**: Shall we start then

(After a while of fighting Goku decides he doesn't want to defeat Cell he wants his son Gohan to do it so he quits and calls in Gohan to fight.)

**Goku**: Ok i'm done i want my son Gohan to fight you.

**Cell**: You mean that little saiyan boy, alright.

**Gohan**: Dad if you couldn't beat him what makes you think i can.

**Goku**: Son i know you can i trained you hard enough.

**Gohan**: Ok dad i'll try.

**Cell**: Can we speed things up a bit i'm getting impatient.

**Piccolo**: How could you send your son out there to fight hes going to get killed.

**Goku**: Trust me Piccolo i know what i'm doing.

**Piccolo**: Ok Goku i hope you do.

(After Cell and Gohan fight a bit Gohan relizes Cell is to strong for him to beat so he forfiets.)

**Gohan**: Ok Cell i give up your to strong for me to beat.

(As Gohan was walking away Cell ues his speed to catches Gohan and he kills him.)

**Goku**: No Gohan how could you kill him he gave up and didn't want to fight anymore.

**Cell**: So i could give the rest of you a demonstration of just how strong my power is.

**Piccolo**: See i told you not to send your son out there to fight Cell.

**Vegeta**: Yes Kakarot (Goku) that was a pretty stupid move even for you.

**Goku**: No i thought he could beat him i knew he could.

**Cell**: No one can beat perfection.

**Goku**: No Cell your wrong i can beat you.

(They fight again and this time Goku hits cell hard enough he spits out Android 18 and is back in his second form.)

**Cell**: What how is this possible.

**Goku**: Cell good always triumps over evil.

**Cell**: I have one more trick up my sleeve im going to self-destruct.

**Goku**: No you won't Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

**Cell**: How could i have been defeated by a saiyan ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

**Tien**: Good job Goku you did it you beat Cell.

**Piccolo**:Yes but at what price Gohan is dead.

**Goku**: I have avenged your death my son,Cell wont harm anyone ever again.

Power levels:

**Goku**- 200,000

**Goku **(Super Saiyan)- 250,000

**Goku **(Super Saiyan Kamehameha)- 350,000

**Cell **(Perfect form)-300,000

**Cell **(second form)-200,000

**Trunks**-135,000

**Trunks **(Super Saiyan)-175,000

**Super Trunks**- 350,000

**Vegeta**-200,000

**Super Vegeta**-245,000

**Tien**-130,000

**Piccolo **(fused with kami)- 200,000

**Gohan**- 210,000

**Gohan **(Super Saiyan)- 265,000

**Gohan **(Super Saiyan 2)- 300,000

**Hercule**-150

**Krillin**-125,000

there are many more to come

comment


	3. The Majin Buu Saga Begins

**Chapter 3**

(This chapter takes place 7 years after the Cell Games where Gohan died and is currently training in the Other World.)

Goten: Hey daddy come outside and play with me!

Goku: Ok Goten i'll be outside in a second.

Chi-Chi: No Goku it's time for Goten to come inside and study!

Goku: Chi-Chi you can't just keep using Goten for a substitute for Gohan.

Chi-Chi: Goku you heartless jerk you know everytime you say his name it makes me cry.

Goku: I'm sorry Chi-Chi but Gohan wanted to stay in the Other World and train with King Kai.

Chi-Chi: Goku it doesn't matter i want my first son back.

Goku: Ok Chi-Chi let's talk about this later i have to take Goten to Master Roshi's house to train so bye.

(Goku leaves the house and grabs Goten and flies away.)

Chi-Chi: Goku you better get back here and get Goten to study.

(They fly for a few minutes and then they get to Master Roshi's.)

Master Roshi: Hey it's Goku and Goten.

Krillin: Yeah hey guys.

Goten: Hey you guys i'm ready to train.

Goku: Yeah we both are.

Master Roshi: Before we start tell me are you gonna enter the World Martial Arts Tournament.

Goku: What World Martial Arts Tournament?

Master Roshi: The one that's been all over the television.

Goku: I didn't know about it.

Goten: Yeah dad lets go i wanna enter.

Gohan: I want to enter too.

Goten: What was that dad.

Goku: It was your brother Gohan he's talking through King Kai.

Goten: M..my brother.

Gohan: Yes it's me you'r brother.

Krillin: Yeh it's Gohan.

Gohan: Yeah hey guys i think i can get Baba to bring me back to life for a day.

Goku: That's awsome ok how about we all enter the tournament.

Krillin: Yeh that sounds like fun.

Goku: Alright then, Master Roshi when is it.

Master Roshi: It's in exactly one month.

Gohan: Ok i'll train as hard as i can until then.

Goku: Me too.

Goten: Me three hahahahaha.

Master Roshi: Well i think im a bit to old so i'll just sit on the sidelines.

Goku: Ok whatever you want to do.

Master Roshi: Ok lets get training.

Goku: Ok

Goten: Yeah lets start.

* * *

Power Levels:

Goku- 600,000

Gohan (18 years old)- 650,000

Krillin- 450,000

Master Roshi- 200,000

Goten- 350,000

* * *

This is the beginning of the Majin Buu Saga i hope you like it and sorry about the time delay for this chapter i didn't have time to write because the holidays.


	4. The World Tournament is here

Chapter 4

This chapter occurs 1 month later at the World Martial Arts tourament.

Goku: Ok now is everyone ready to go to the tournament.

Krillin: Yeah.

Piccolo: I'm ready.

Goten: Me to daddy.

Tien: Ready.

Gohan: Ok i'll meet you all there.

(They fly away and after a while they end up at the island where they hold the World Martial Arts tournament.)

Goku: ok we're here does anyone see Gohan.

Krillin: No

(They haven't seen Gohan in seven years so they don't know what he looks like.)

Gohan: Hey guys.

Krillin: Sorry man we can't talk we're a little busy looking for our friend Gohan.

Gohan: But guys it is me.

Goku: Gohan you look so much different than you did last time we saw you.

Gohan: Well yeah dad that was seven years ago.

Piccolo: (thinking to himself)He does look older but he has gotten so much stronger since then.

Gohan: Who's hiding behind you dad.

Goten: Umm my names Goten.

Kid Trunks: Yeah he's my best friend.

Goku: Oh yeah i almost forgot Gohan this is your brother Goten.

Gohan: I should have known he looks just like you dad.

Goten: So you're my big brother.

Kid Trunks: So you're the guy that Cell beat up and killed.

Gohan: Well yeah you could put it like that.

Krillin: Not to break up this family reunion but if we don't register soon we won't be able to enter.

Piccolo: Good idea.

(On the way to the registration desk they bump into a mysterious man)

Goku: Oh im sorry i didn't mean to bump into you.

Mystery Man: It's alright.

Goku: Say haven't i seen you before.

Piccolo: (Thinking to himself) Yes, i feel like i've met this man before too.

Mystery Man: No i don't think we have.

Goku: Well what's your name then.

Mystery Man: My name is Shin.

Goku: Well who's this guy behind you.

Shin: This is my friend Kabito.

Kabito: How are you

Goku: We're good but now we have to go register.

Shin: Ok i'll see you in the tournament.

(So they make their way to the registration desk and register.)

Registration Girl: Well this year we have a lot of entrees so we use a machine to determine how much power you have and the top ten will be able to enter the tournament.

Goku: Sounds easy enough

Android 18: Sign me up too.

Goku: Ahhh it's Android 18 is she trying to take over the earth again

Krillin: No she's not she's my wife.

Android 18: Yeah i wasn't always evil.

Registration Girl: Sorry to interrupt but i need to mention the kids have to enter the kids division.

Kid Trunks: Aww man i wanted to enter with the adults.

Goten: Yeah me too.

Goku: Well you guys can fight all the little kids and win in that division.

Goten: Well i guess.

Goku: Vegeta you're being pretty quite today why is that.

Vegeta: Because Kakarot i don't need to talk to know i can beat you.

Goku: Yep the same old Vegeta.

Vegeta: Shut up Kakarot quite acting so relaxed because you think you can beat me.

Goku: I'm not Vegeta im actually relaxed.

Vegeta: Yeah yeah Kakarot just you wait.

Gohan: Ok you two lets go wait in line so we can compete.

(On there way there they bump into a girl that Gohan falls in love with so they went to wait in line together.)

Videl: So your name is Gohan.

Gohan: Yep.

Videl: So are you strong.

Gohan: Yeah and i can fly.

Videl: Wow really could you teach me.

Gohan: Sure i can.

Videl: Ok thanks.

Power Levels:

Goku- 650,000

Gohan- 700,000

Krillin- 400,000

Vegeta- 550,000

Goten- 450,000

Videl- 250

Piccolo- 500,000

Kid Trunks- 455,000

Shin- ?

Kabito- ?

Android 18- 500,000

Ok now what do you think the next chapter is gonna be hint-it's gonna be about fighting.


End file.
